Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film)
Tagline: "The Untold Legacy Begins" Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (PRLG 2014',''' sometimes can be perferred as 'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Reboot Movie, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014' or Lost Galaxy 14) is an upcoming but long-awaited and much delayed fan-film to the Power Rangers franchise, which is now being pushed back 2 years later for a Summer 2014 release. However, it has nothing to do with the actual TV series itself, it's a fan-film that is being completely and mostly written, co-produced and directed by Anthony Marsh, Jr . The film is a alternate untold side-story and is eponyously based on Marsh's fan-fiction era of Power Rangers and his point of view of how he sees the franchise in his personal perspective and It is obviously and eponymously based on its same season predecessor of the ''Power Rangers TV series that aired in 1999, adapted by Saban Entertainment (now known aparent as Saban Brands, inc.) on Fox Kids. Like both, The sentai source -its jungle forest concept- was never used. Marsh's take on Lost Galaxy also borrowed the "Space Opera" genre from its Power Rangers TV counterpart for the movie. The fanfilm will be released to celebrate Lost Galaxy's 15th Anniversary in 2014. 'Production' 'Pre-Production and Development' On July 20, 2012, after Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena has been terminated, the cast in the fan-film l consists big-name actors (excluding Marsh, who is just a regular person) to play the Power Rangers and their villains and allies. Originally as pitched and planned, Marsh originally wanted Wes Bentley to be the Red Galaxy Ranger Leo Corbett (replacing Danny Slavin) as his character recruits 4 new individuals to team up with him as they become the 4 new Power Rangers. Unfortunately, since the series is being rebooted, he wanted Bentley to parttake the role of his "Red Ranger", Tony Marshall with the fanfilm also set to feature Don Cheadle as Browne Jones , Katie Cassidy (originally Noomi Rapace ) as Gwen McQueen , and Marsh would originally repraise his own character of AJ Weems , in addition of Josh Cooke portraying Will James . A new Yellow Ranger for his PRLG fan-series, Thorne Campbell , has been created with Kieran Culkin involved to complete the main cast. The Rangers in this film are completely different from the ones from the actual Saban-produced series (except Leo, who was originally confirmed to appear) - Damon Henderson , Kendrix Morgan , Maya , and Kai Chen , altogether played by Danny Slavin, Reggie Rolle , Valerie Vernon , Cerina Vincent , and Archie Kao respectively - unfortunately, they will not be in this film nor the new series since this is Marsh's reboot era of the same Power Rangers season because this is considered "The Untold Legacy", thus, they will be referrenced in the film throughout. On August 25, 2012, actress and model icon Jerry Hall was originally presumed to be cast as the Galaxy Rangers' most known enemy Trakeena the character was originally to be played by Patricia Heaton before production on the reboot would even begin. Unfortunately, in January 2013, it was omitted that Trakeena will not make an appearence in what is said to be the first of a planned trilogy. Instead, a new villain and an evil alleigence will be introduced so most likely, Trakeena will be possibly be introduced in another film sometime in the pinpoint future. Production will be begin in June 2013 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. For post-production, Sony Pictures Imageworks has agreed to handle the visual effects for the film in addtion of composer Christopher Young http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Christopher_Youngto do the film score. This will be the first Power Rangers fanfilm to be complete shot in 3D but will also be available in both 2D and 3D formats, respectively. It will be the first Power Rangers fanfilm - for its production medium - to require both posterboard-made Paper Puppets and, usually, Action Figures to represent as characters and it will be the first Power Rangers fanfilm to be animated in posterized animation and the fanfilm is being edited on Sony Vegas Pro 10 and to be finalized by Windows Live Movie Maker. Premise Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 is set 15 years in the near but not too distant future after the actual series' final episode but this is a independent continuity as it will focus on a new group of 4 individuals (minus the one legendary beholder) to wield the mighty power of the legendary Quasar Sabers to become the next generation of Lost Galaxy Power Rangers as they also enact in battles with a rising forthcoming reunited force of evil onboard their Terra Venture space colony, Mark II. The film will tell a complete original untold back-side story of the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy series starring mainly the 5 new chosen ones (Wes Bentley, Katie Cassidy, Kieran Culkin, Josh Cooke, and Don Cheadle). It is also confirmed for the fanfilm that familiar faces of evil - Treacheron, Metal Alice, and Zeltrax will appear while Villamax will serve as the main villain for the first half of the film, Treacheron for the second half and a vengeful Magna Defender throughout most of the film. The fanfilm will also be shot with 100% original footage and using less Gingaman footage as recycled. Sequel Plans See Also: Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Sequel Plans 'Article Index ' * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Cast of Characters * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Arsenal * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Weapons * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Vehicles * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Zords * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Script * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Posters * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Photo Galleries * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Production Notes * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Video Galleries * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Trivia * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Credits * Anthony Marsh, Jr * Mischellany * Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film)